What happens in the Cave
by Death'sAbyss22
Summary: Riku and Sora are sent to Agraba to investigate heartless sightings. At the cave of wonders Riku finds an old enemy who tells him Sora has been kidnapped. What will Riku to do get him back. Warning, This story contains YAOI and lemon. Please leave comments and any pairing you want.


Warning, this is YAOI. Turn back now if you don't like that. So this is going to take place about ten years after KH2 in a bit of an alternate storyline. This pairing was a request from a friend and I don't have the best knowledge of Kingdom Hearts since I have only played 4 of them, 1, 2, dreamdrop, and 358/2. Anyway, hoe you enjoy and please review.

What Happens in the Cave

Intro: It has been ten years since the keyblade wielders defeated Organization XIII. They have faced many heartless, nobodies, and vilians trying to keep balance and peace between the worlds. Riku was sent on a mission by king Micky to go to Agrabah and investigate some heartless sightings with Sora when this happened.

"So do we know exactly what kind of heartless we are dealing wit here Riku?" Sora asked. "Well no, all we heard was that there were heartless here. No other info was avaliable." replied Riku. "Hmmm. I suggest we split up. Agrabah is a pretty big place, and for all we know there is only one heartless. It would go way faster if we went to different places." "That's not a bad idea. Ok I'll go to the cave of wonders, and you can check around the city. Deal?" "Deal. We will meet back here in three hours to report any findings." Sora ran off down an alley as Riku ran off toward the desert. Luckily there was no sandstrom or other weird tricks going on in the dessert so he was able to coss it easily and get to the cave within a solid twenty minutes. The tiger like cave mouth opened and Riku entered without hesitation as he had done many times before. Riku went thourgh the cave floor by florr, sloving many puzzels and running across many traps along the way. So far no heartless have appeared so Riku hasn't had any reason to draw Way of the Dawn, or Soul Eater as he refers to it. It wasn't until he reached the bottom floor when he ran into some trouble.

Out of nowhere, as usual, an entire squad of fire plants appeared in Riku's path. "Really? All this fuss over some fire plants? This is childs play." Riku did quick dodges and shileds as the plants fired at him. Whe he was in range he fired a blizaga at each one. Destroying them and releaseing the hearts contained inside. "I doubt that's all of them, I should continue on a little more" Riku thought. He reached the room full of gold and noticed that there was a spell on the door inside, blocking any further progression. Riku then said aloud, "Welp,guess thats as far as I can go, and there doesn't seem to be any other heartless around. Were those fire plants really all there was?" As he turned to head back to meet Sora, the door closed on him and he became traped in the room. The walls suddenly looked at those they were on fire and a black portal opened in front of him. "I knew someone would fall for this traped eventually." said Axel as he exited the portal. "Axel, I should have known you were here. With the fire plants it was obvious." "Not obvious enough aparently, since you didn't figure it out." "So are you here to destroy me, or do you have some sort of special plan now that you caught me?" "Does this answear your question?" said Axel as he summoned his chakrams. "I'm here for a little pay back all those years ago when you ruined my body." "Are you still on that? Man that was 10 years ago. The organization is done isn't it? Why are you still wearing that cloak?" "Shut up and fight 'keymaster.'" Axel shot a blast of flame and Riku who barely had time to dodge. "If that's what you want fine. I will get an anwear to those questions though." Riku charged at Axel slashing at him with his blade. A few strikes managed to hit, but they didn't seem to faze Axel much. "Is that all you got? You are going to have to do better than that." Axel summoned a circle of fire around Riku and jumped from the back and hit Riku a few times before jumping back into the fire. "Are you still using that tactic? Learn some new material." Riku shouted at him. "Well it seemed to work on Sora, so I figured it would work on you." replied the spikey haired man. "What? What have you done with Sora? Tell me!" "Nope. Mabye if ya beat me." "With pleasure. Blizzaga!" Riku sot a large blast of frost right where Axel was coming from the fire and hit him dead on. He flew back and his fire wall died. Riku ran up and grabed Axel by his collar and pushed him against a wall. "Tell me where he is Axel! I'm not afraid to destroy you again if I have to." "Now what will that acomplish? If you destroy me how could you ever find him? I'll tell ya what tough, do me a favor and I'll tell you exactly where to find him." "What kind of favor? Why should I agree to it?" Riku demanded. "Well, for one, it will hlp us both, and two, it helps Sora." "What do you want me to do?" "Let me go and I'll show you." Riku released his grip and let Axel stand and dust himself off. "Ok, first things first." Axel began taking off his cloak. "What are you doing?" Riku asked in alarm. "Getting ready. I suggest you do the same." "What are you having me do Axel?" "Having you help me with my little problum." Axel's cloack came off to reveal that he wasn't wearing anything underneath and he was sporting a hard on. "What the hell are you doing?! Put some clothes on!" "But that doesn't help, we need to be naked for this." "Axel tell me now! What..Are..You..Having...Me...Do." "We are having sex." "What! like hell I am!" 'Then I guess you will never know where Sora is. Do this for me and I'll tell you and i promise to never bother you again." "Why are you doing this? At least tell me that much before I agree to this." "Well for one, all the other living members of the organization either aren't gay, or are very unapealing. Two, I've kinda had a crush on you for a good while." "No way. Are you serious? What about that Marluxia guy or whatever his name is? You can't tell me he isn't gay." "Oh he is, but as I said, unapealing. Now would you take off your clothes so I'm not the only one here naked. Do this for Sora." "Fine, but this goes nowhere outside of here and it will never happen again." "Deal. Now strip." Riku started o undress. Taking off his shirt and revealing his well fought for six pack and pecs. Then his pants leaving him in nothing but boxers. "Dame ou're sexy." stated Axel. "Whatever, how do I start?" "Well first off you should take the boxes off to." Riku removed his boxers. "Nice, next, on your knees.' Riku went to his knees and was right infront of Axel's poll. "Now suck." Riku took a deep breath and wispered, "For Sora" before putting the hard member into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. He began going deeper down on it until he reached the bottom and was nose deep in deep red hair." 'Wow man, no one has ever been able to get to the bottom that fast. Have you done this before?" "Riku removed the apendage quickly and said, "No! I don't have a gag reflex. I was born without one or something I don't know. Just let me get this over with." Riku was about to go back to sucking when Axel grabed his head. "I think you already got it wet enough. Turn around and get on all fours. "What are you.." "Do it." Riku obyed and got on the hard cave floor with his ass showing to Axel. Axel wet his finger and began inerting it into Riku's virgin hole. "What the hell are you doing Axel? I didn't agree to that much." Yelled Riku as he moved forward causing Axel's didget to exit him. "Actually you agreed to anything since you did take off all of your cloths. Plus I won't tell you where Sora is until I've been inside you. So, can I continue?" "FIne." spat Riku as he got back into position. "Axel reinserted his finger and than added a second. He prped Riku well and then lined his hard tool up prepareing to enter him. "Before you enter, can you tell me how much I'm expecting?" asked Riku with worry. "Seven and a half, got it memorized?" Axel started entering Riku inch by inch until he was fully seated inside the keymaster. "I'll give you a minute to get used to it. I'm not heartless." Axel laughed at his pun as Riku got adjusted." "You're fine now. get it over with." Axel started trusting into Riku with great force, making his balls slap agaist Riku's ass with each thurst. Riku began moaning, signaling that this was actually quite pleasurable to both him and Axel. "I knew you would like it." stated Axel as he reached around and grabed Riku's newly hard cock. He stroked it in time with his thursts to cause even more pleasure for Riku. Axel was trying different angles trying to find Riku's sweet spot. After a few tries, he succeded. "Oh God Axel. Hit that spot again." Cried Riku as Axel did just that. Each time Axel went forward he hit Riku's prostate causing Riku to moan and cry with pleasure. It didn't take long for Riku to get near his breaking point. "Axel, I'm cumming soon." "I'm getting there myself man. Shoot it on the floor." Riku came and shot his load all over the cavern ground. The constriction of Riku's ass caused Axel to cum right into RIku. Both stayed in that position for a while, recouperating andtrying to find out where to go from here. Riku spoke first, "Can we get dressed now please?" "Sure." Both returned their clothes to their boddies and wiped the dust off of them. "So, will you tell me where Sora is? I did what you wanted so you owe me you part of the deal." "I'm a man of my word.

Go back to Agrabah and go to the Sultan's palace. You should find him there. See ya later." Axel opened a portal and went through before Riku had a chance to say anymore. Once he was gone, the doors of the room opened and Riku exited. Once Riku got back to Agrabah, he ran straight to the place. There at the front door was Sora talking to Aladin and Jasmine. "Sora! You're ok." "Well duh I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" "I ran into Axel at the cave. He said that he beat you and you were captured or something." "I don't know what you're talking about. I've been here the whole time. I know we were suposed to be looking for heartless, but I saw Aladin and i had to catch up." "I'ts true, he has been here for a solid two hours." Said Aladin. "You are not serious. I am going to kill Axel the next time I see him." "Why? What did he do to you?" "Nothing! Nothing at all." Riku started to blush and he began running back to the gummi ship they came here in. As e ran Sora noticed a wet sport in the back of Riku's pants. "Hey Riku, I think you fell in something. You have somethng on your but." "AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

FIN

Please review. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
